snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathaniel Stone
Before Hogwarts Nathaniel was born in Detroit, Michigan on 14th July 2064. He is the only child of Zacharias and Christina Stone, both Muggles. The Stones were jewelers, and Nate lived with his parents and dog Rex in a large house off Lake Saint Clair. He attended Mason Elementary School as a child, where he met Pamphylia (Pam) Barstow, a half-blood, in first grade. Pam lived just down the street, and the two would often meet up at her house. Nate liked her house better than his because he felt less alone there. As he grew up, Nate and Pam became close friends, and were in the same place when Nate discovered his magical abilities. After coming home from Pam's house Nate discovered that Rex had been hit by a car. He was so upset he made objects fly around the house. On 14th July 2075 Nate recieved his Hogwarts acceptance letter by owl. His parents, who already knew about magic thanks to Pam's mother, who was a witch, happily accepted that their son was a wizard. Hogwarts First Year Nate was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with Pam. He made some good friends at the start of term including fellow first-year Ravenclaws Jayden Troutwater, Harvey Watson, Caelius Ashdown, and Erin Heyman. Courtyard Incident and T.O.P.s Nate became involved in an argument between Cael Ashdown and Scott Rowe, and in the ensuing duel in the courtyard (later to become known as the Courtyard Incident), in which he set firecrackers, petrified Jezabel Khalida Black (Jez), used Levicorpus on Scott ... he did a lot, and was recruited - like Cael, Jayden, Scott, Jez and Jordan - into Tate' Official Peacekeepers. Tate gave him the nickname "Firestarter", which he has been referred to with pride ever since. Actually Nate became friends with Scott and Jez after that, and even matchmade them, although they didn't offically date that year. Now for the complicated part ... Relationship Dramas Nate and Jayden started a relationship after the Start of Term Feast, but she left him to go out with Cael, who in turn had to break up with Faina Malfoy, a Slytherin first-year. While Nate took it well, Faina didn't, so Nate comforted her, and they ended up kissing, i.e. start of relationship. This was before the Courtyard Incident. After Faina went MIA for a while, Nate kissed Pam. Whoops-ish. They didn't last long though, and Nate went back to Faina (details currently unknown) for a short-lived second relationship. Faina again went MIA, and around that time Nate began duelling more with Jez in the Room of Requirement and helping her through her family crisis. He was there when she learnt that six members of her family had been murdered by an assassin group called Team Wolf, and distracted her with a water fight in the Room, which ended with a kiss. Total girlfriend count for First Year: four, one twice. Second Year Nate's second year went off with a bang before it had offically begun, and the firecrackers continued throughout the year. Summer Dramas Jez went missing at Kings Cross, so Nate, Pam and her mother Sam spent the first few weeks of the holidays searching for her. When she finally turned up in Diagon Alley, he was shocked to see how ill she'd gotten. Later that day Jez lost consciousness in the rubbish tip on the south end of the street, and basically died in Nate's arms. She was resuscitated by her older brother Keegan, but the incident had a profound impact on Nate. After that the Blacks (i.e., Jez, Keegan and her older sister Desdemona {Des}, the only ones to survive Team Wolf) went to live at the Barstow's house in America. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni